Streak
Streak is a new Omnitrix alien unlocked by Ben sometime offscreen prior to the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. ''Streak was created by Stripes. He first appeared in ''Limited. Appearance Streak has a ghost-like body that heavily relies on projections. His arms are created by Omnitrix-made shoulder-mounted projectors, as his species natively does not have them. His slim figure is mostly robotic, with his two eyes looking in no particular direction and his mouth a line where audio is produced. His chest is a mix of forest green on the front and a camo green towards the back. His stomach has an additional set of eyes which are said to be constantly looking in other dimensions, much to its user's confusion. A wisp of flowing purple makes the tail in place of his legs, which float constantly. His Assault Omnitrix symbol is on the left side of his chest. In Ben 10 Unleashed: Time Rules, he looked almost the same, except that his Ultimatrix symbol was on middle chest, he has a line going from his forehead to his upper lip, a black surrounding the eyes on his stomach, and his tail looks different. His arms were also not holographic. StreakII.png|linktext=In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Time Rules|link=Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Time Rules Streak.png|linktext=Older design (bulkier body, broader shoulders, more gray) Powers and Abilities *Streak can open portals into far-off locations. *Voice Box is an addition from the Omnitrix because Streak's species doesn't use their mouths, but instead their telepathy to talk to people in a certain range, or an individual. This makes communication through any type of technology unnecessary for them, although their mind can be "hacked" through very intelligent Galvan tech that is normally used by bounty hunters in search of an alien of Streak's species. *Telepathy (Ben isn't totally capable of controlling telepathy, as is with AmpFibian). *Energy Redirection (Can also be used to form objects out of said energy, as Ben exhibited in Limited) *Self-levitation Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Limited, Streak appeared for the first time, he was used to defeat Darkstar and send him off to Null Void Incarcecon. *In The Sea's the Limit, his anger nearly overwhelms him to the point of killing Zombozo. The fact that Zombozo uses voice recognition to detonate a bomb after Streak asks Zombozo to say his final words causes him to get control of his anger to save Julie. *In Dial Z for Zombified, he is used to throw a zombie of Dr. Animo's creation into the Null Void. *In Missing Link, he is used to free Cyanne from Elena as an Aerophibian. *In Revelation, he is used to spy on Cooper. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, he is used to create a shortcut from the front of Gwen's house to her bedroom. *In Threat or Menace, he was used to fend off Darkstar for the second time. Albedo went to disable Streak so as to prevent him from opening portals to the Tertiary Wing. *In Why Am I Here?, he was used by 16 year old Super Ben to create a portal for moving Mosquito into the Null Void. Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited (first appearance) *The Sea's the Limit'' *''Dial Z for Zombified'' *''Missing Link'' *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''Threat or Menace (disabled) *Why Am I Here?'' (16 year old Ben) *''Meet the Replacements'' (x3) *''The Armaggedroid'' *''Fate of the Helpers (by Ben (x2) and Future Ben) *Leaked'' (by Ben 10,000) *''Shades of Dawn'' (Chronospect variant, by Dawn) Shorts *''Moira's Presents'' Trivia *Streak's design was slightly inspired by canon Omniverse's Water Hazard. *Stripes revealed that Streak was not one of the original 4 unique Aliens to Back in Action, and that he was a last-minute replacement. *Ben compares Streak to AmpFibian due to the inclusion of telepathy, levitating, and energy redirection as his powers (in Limited). *His voice sounds like a mixture of Ben/Upgrade and Ghostfreak. *Streak was unlocked sometime after Ultimate Alien episode Basic Training. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:BiA Exclusive Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Intangibility Aliens